


The Admiral and the Dragon

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Dragons, Here we go, I don't know how tags work, I made a whole race of dragon people, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, oh boy, this took way to long to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: I'm Moose this is my self-indulgent Star Wars fanfic it involves my bounty hunter oc who is a crazy dragon lady that Thrawn hires and drama and weirdness follow. (Edited my by long suffering friend Mason)





	1. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn sends an ISB agent to find a bounty hunter he wants to hire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note: hi I'm mason I'm moose's strange friend and I guess I'm her editor I unfortunately had to edit this one on my phone in the car with my fam on the way to visit my brother and sister-in-law who just had a baby so please forgive me on any errors this time.  
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as do. (Moose's notes are at the bottem)

“You asked for me Grand Admiral?” ISB Agent Brathen Mar asked politely after letting the door hiss closed behind him.

“Ah, Agent Mar, yes I did.” Thrawn turned to the younger man. “Colonel Yularen has told me before you were transferred to the Chimaera you made some contacts with Bounty Hunters.” 

“I did sir.” 

“Did you by chance manage to meet the Captain of the Lunar Shadow?” 

Brathen paused a moment. “No Sir, I never meet her.” He started cautiously. 

“But?” Thrawn prompted hearing the slight pause at the end of the Agent’s sentence. 

“But I’m fairly certain I did meet someone who does know her.” He straightened slightly. “I assume you want me to find her?” 

“Indeed.” Thrawn turned and set the ysalamiri he’d been holding down on his desk. 

“For what purpose?” Brathen may not have met her but the elusive and mysterious woman had quite the reputation of being a ruthless, calculating hunter. He hoped he wasn’t going to be told to arrest her. 

“I have a job for her, and I have many questions for her as well. The file Grand Moff Tarkin sent me on her is rather… interesting.” He mused, beginning to transfer some files onto a data chip. 

“With what I’ve heard I’m not surprised.” 

“And what have you heard Agent?” Thrawn turned back to him, interest piqued. 

“That she can’t die. That she hasn’t aged in living memory. That anyone who dared cross her has ended up dead and not a pleasant death either.” He swallowed remembering a Corellian telling him about a man who had been found with each one of his ribs snapped and missing his heart. “They say she’s cruel, with no emotion besides hate, because of that there are some who think she’s some sort of witch.” 

“Well Grand Moff Tarkin said she was perfectly pleasant, very serious but amicable, the Captain is in a very unforgiving trade, and such a reputation would more likely than not benefit her.” The Admiral held the data chip out to Brathen. “As for being immortal, my guess is every generation the torch is passed from one captain to the next but with the intent of creating the illusion of immortality; though I do not know if they are mothers to daughters or if they purposefully pick girls that resemble themselves to teach. One thing that is a constant is the name they use and a bias concerning clientele, this Captain currently has done quite a number of jobs for the Empire, more than her processors. Including at least one for the Emperor himself.” 

“I assume that knowledge doesn’t leave this room, and this,” He held up the chip. “Is to help convince the Captain?” 

“Very good Agent.” Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back. “ And please do keep me updated on your progress.” 

“Understood sir.” Brathen saluted and left the Grand Admiral’s office. 

// 

That had been almost 3 days ago. Brathen had finally been able to contact his Bounty Hunter associate, a Mandalorian by the name of Avner Miles. 

“Avner? It’s Mar?” 

“Maaar! Thought ya got that pretty smirk shot of ya face. Where ya been kid?” 

“Reassignment, but I need your help.” 

There was a pause. When Avner responded his tone was cautious. “What kinda help boy?” 

“My current CO is looking to get in touch with Luna Shadow.” 

A low whistle filtered in through the static. “Does your boss know what a… spitfire… Shadow is?” 

“He’s persuasive,” Brathen said. “Besides he sent me just as a messenger, it’s up to her whether she responds or not.” 

Another pause this one far more tense. “… Alright kid. I’ll introduce ya to Shadow. Just know that if shit goes down I ain’t backing your ass up. I don’t wanna get on her bad side.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to back me up.” Brathen told him; fear and excitement buzzed in his stomach. 

“There’s a bar on Kalee called the Fox’s Den. Be there in 3 days ask the bartender for me or Luna.” 

“Thanks Av, I owe you one.” 

“Kid if she takes your job I’ll call us even. Out.” 

The call cut and Brathen smirked, sending a message to Thrawn updating him on his mission status. 

// 

Emestre was none too pleased when, as he handed her a drink, Avner mentioned casually that he wanted her to meet someone, and that they would be at the Fox’s Den later that night. 

“Dammit Miles you need to stop trying to hook me up with someone.” She took the drink like a shot. “I told you I buried my heart a long time ago and I have no intention of digging it up for some ding bat with a skull thinker than the Shadow’s hull.” 

“It’s a business meetin’ Cap,” He said watching her stare into her second drink. 

“Oh really?” She said, propping an elbow on the bar. “Why didn’t you take the job then?” 

“He asked for you not me.” 

An hour later Brathen Mar walked confidently up to the bar. The bartender, a Duros by the name of Kana, gave him an incredulous look when Brathen asked to speak with Luna Shadow. 

“Lemmie see if the good Captain’s in.” She wandered to the other side of the circular bar and hissed to Emestre. “Heyy Shadow you got someone looking for you.” 

“Eyyyy kid you made it!” Avner waved him over before Emestre could respond. 

Emestre looked at Kana. “K, can you make me a double?” 

“You got it Cap.” Kana agreed with a laugh. 

The Agent strode over; his shock was poorly concealed when Avner introduced her as the Captain of the Lunar Shadow. Emestre knew she must have looked more than a little off-putting; her inky black hair coiling around her pale, scared face like a malevolent shadow. Her expression was almost incredulous as she looked Brathen up and down before shifting her attention to Avner. 

“Avner… you better start explaining.” Her tone reminded Brathen of Imperial High Command; unquestionable authority without trying. 

“This is Brathen Mar; the Agent who wanted to meet ya.” 

“Is that so…?” she took a sip of her drink and locked Brathen in her piercing emerald gaze. “Well Agent… what do you want?” 

“I’m here on behalf of my Commanding Officer, Grand Admiral Thrawn; he has a job he’d like to hire you for ma’am.” 

Emestre almost choked, she had heard of Thrawn and his military competence, she held him in high regard for someone she only heard stories about. Alarm bells screamed in her head. 

“And how do you expect me to believe you Agent?” 

He slid the data chip over to her. “I believe this may help.” 

Emestre grabbed her datapad out of her bag. Her suspicious expression turned to one of cool interest as she read. 

“I must say Agent Mar, your Grand Admiral knows how to persuade someone.” Her brow furrowed. “But there’s a note here that says there’s more to this job and would like to go over it with me… in person?” 

“That’s correct.” 

Avner, almost dropping his glass, interjected. “Mar I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Emestre waved him off. “Where is this meeting to take place?” 

“I’ve been told to extend an invitation from the Grand Admiral himself to meet him on the Chimaera.” 

She wished she had not taken a drink as Brathen started talking as the surprise caused her to actually choke on her fire whiskey. 

“Sorry you just startled me, I wasn’t expecting that. But please tell him I will accept his invitation.” 

Brathen seemed pleased. “When should he expect you?” 

“A few days, I have somethings I need to take care of around here.” 

“Alright. Thank you for your time Captain Shadow.” 

Both Bounty Hunters watch in silence as the agent left. 

“I think you’re walkin’ into a trap Cap.” Avner growled. 

“I doubt it, Thrawn is an Imperial, and everyone knows I have heavy favoritism towards the Empire. There would be no reason for any of them to have issues with me.” 

Avner finished his drink and smirked. “Yeah and besides I’d bet on ya against a whole Star Destroyer crew any day. Ya’d rip ‘em to pieces. Still want to see what you can do in full scales-.” He cut himself off feeling a pin-like poke on his thigh. 

A single sickle like talon curved down from Emestre’s hand, he’d seen that talon and its brethren cut through flesh and bone. He swallowed looking up to meet her eyes knowing she was staring at him. The gold ring that framed her pupils had swallowed every last trace of emerald iris. 

“Avner be careful. We’re at the bar, not in back. Now is not the time to let secrets slip.” 

He nodded and as if nothing had happened Emestre’s eyes were back to their usual deep emerald; a talon-less hand clapped him on the back. 

“Good.” She pulled her hair back. “Rest of our squad is gunna be here by tomorrow, we got business to talk about.” 

“Yeah Perth sent me a message, saying she and her brother are swinging by.” Aver said clearing his throat a little. 

“After that I’m gunna go meet the Grand Admiral.” 

“You will be careful won’t ya Cap?” 

“Of course Avner,” she told him with a mischievous grin. “Besides, you bet on me right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh so heeere is chapter 1  
> I have no plans for an upload/update schedual bc I work literally 6 days a week and my one day off I spend with my fiance.  
> But I do work at a gas station so some times I can work on this monstrosity there if I have a closing shift and if I open I can come home and write.  
> This is the first full fic I'm gunna be posting since my cringe days back in high school of writing my Deadliest Catch fanfic on Deviant Art.  
> Also just as a warning this fic is going to have a lot of OCs if that ain't your thing I want to warn you now instead of getting the comments grumping about it. This is my fic and I shall do with it as I please.  
> Emestre is very near and dear to my heart and I'm excited to share her will y'all. Even if she's a bit of a pain.


	2. A Secret Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn meets the bounty hunter. She does her work well but somethings off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's note: there's no editor's note

Emestre had found a whole outfit that was actually presentable and not spattered with mud or blood; as much as her usual clients never seemed to care what she wore she wouldn’t let herself look like a street ruffian when meeting a Grand Admiral.

The ISD Chimaera hung over Lothal like a spearhead frozen midflight; she approached it head on knowing that someone would notice her. 

“Unidentified freighter, this is Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera. State your business.” A voice called over the com. 

“Copy ,Chimaera!” Emestre chirped back. “This is the Lunar Shadow. Grand Admiral Thrawn requested a meeting with me.” 

There was a tense pause and Emestre worried she was about to be blasted into oblivion by turbolazers. 

“Greetings Captain Shadow, you are clear to land in Dock bay 4.” 

The Shadow slid silently into the dock bay, its captain breathed a nervous sigh, she still wasn’t use to dealing with the Imperial military in this capacity and she was more anxious than she would like to admit. She pulled her hood low and exited her ship. A lieutenant strode up to her. 

“Captain Shadow?” he asked more as a way of introduction. She nodded. “I’m here to escort you to the Grand Admiral’s office.” 

“Thank you Lieutenant.” 

// 

Thrawn knew the bounty hunter would be there soon. He was not, however, expecting to detect her thermal signature before she got to his office. Her body temperature was so high she would have been invisible on a thermal scan of Tatooine during high noon. 

the lieutenant called over the com. “Sir? I’ve brought the Captain of the Lunar Shadow.” 

“Let her in.” Thrawn told him, wondering what a creature who burned like a sun could look like. 

She swept her hood off upon crossing the threshold to Thrawn’s office and he was surprised to see that she was human, a relatively young one at that, at least on the surface. 

As a greeting of respect, Emestre touched her right fist to her left shoulder and gave him a small bow. 

“Grand Admiral Thrawn, it’s an honor for my services to be inquired upon by someone with an esteemed reputation as yours.” 

Thrawn’s surprise grew. 

_Unlike others she seems un-phased by my inhuman nature. She is also far more eloquent than expected. Bounty hunters and smugglers are usually indistinguishable save for what they get paid to deliver._

Not speechless in his surprise Thrawn gave a soft smile. “Please Captain; your reputation is not to be forgotten.” He waved her to the seat opposite his as he sat at his desk. “I understand you do not give out your name, what should I call you?” 

“Shadow is fine, that’s what most call us.” 

“Us?” Thrawn’s brow furrowed. “I was under the impression you worked alone.” 

“I apologize; yes I do, when I said ‘us’ I meant the previous Captains of the Lunar Shadow as well.” 

“Ah understandable.” He said, pulling up a file. “I do apologize as well; the job details I had Agent Mar give you needs to be put on hold. Your new target is an engineer, Rockland Carlass who is in the possession of the schematics of prototypes for the Imperial military and for reasons I do not think I need to elucidate, we do not want him selling off.” 

“So is it the man you want or just the plans?” she asked leaning forward elbows perched on her knees, fingers laced under her chin. 

“Preferably both, in the event he made copies.” 

“What is he?” the question seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your Agent Mar is from Coruscant, the lieutenant who escorted me here was very clearly from Garel, despite his lack of accent. It’s easier to hunt people if I know where they’re from. ” 

“Ah, he is Correlian.” Thrawn gave a pleased smile. “We think a lot a like Ms. Shadow, to defeat an enemy one must know how they think.” 

“I completely agr-.” Before Emestre could finish there was a knocking on the door and she rolled out of her chair to a half kneeling stance blaster trained on the door. 

Thrawn waved Emestre to her feet. 

“Sorry, force of habit, I’m used to expecting deals to go bad.” She apologized holstering her blaster and sitting back down. 

“Who is it?” asked the Grand Admiral through the door. 

“Agents Kallus.” 

“Come in.” 

“Sorry to interrupt Grand Admiral.” The man entered and took note of Emestre and the open file. “May I speak with you in private for a moment sir?” Kallus asked giving Emestre a polite nod. 

“If you would please excuse me for a moment, Captain.” 

“Of course,” Emestre said, her eyes never left Kallus as Thrawn ushered him through another door. 

“Sir why are you giving such an important task to a bounty hunter?” the man asked trying to keep his tone respectful. “How can you be sure she won’t sell the plans as well?” 

“Because I do my research, the Captains of the Lunar Shadow have been amicable to the Empire for generations.” Thrawn told him flatly. “This Captain in particular has done quite a lot of business with the Empire and because of that I doubt she would betray us.” 

“Of course, I apologize for overstepping my boundaries.” 

“Do not worry about it Agent Kallus, what did you need to speak with me about?” 

“Fulcrum,” he said holding out a data stick. “Governor Pryce said she found more info, she asked that I bring it to you immediately.” 

“Excellent, thank you.” 

Emestre seemed captivated by the old Jedi temple guard mask when he walked back into the room. 

“Admiring my collection?” Thrawn purred proudly coming to stand next to the after seeing Kallus out. 

“I couldn’t keep my eyes away from them.” She said with a soft laugh not even hearing him come up to her. 

“You also seems like you have charmed my ysalamir.” He said noticing the orangeish lizard nestled around the bounty hunter’s neck. 

“It’s probably because I’m warm.” She tried to gingerly pull it from off of her but her warmth was to tantalizing and it only wrapped itself tighter around her. Thrawn watched in astonishment as her body temperature plummeted to that of his homeworld. 

“C’mon little fella this is not your place.” She cooed to it and with no warmth to keep it coiled around her neck the lizard relinquished its hold. Emestre handed it back to Thrawn. 

“You’re a fan of art I’m guessing?” she asked still looking at the mask. 

“Indeed, I find it a very good way to understand my enemies.” Thrawn said making a note to figure out what this bounty hunter was before she came back with her target. 

“Ah,” she nodded in understanding. “Getting back to enemies, what else should I know about my target, is he armed, any insight on his temperament, where is he?” 

“He is on Hutta, if he is armed it is probably with regular blasters, and unfortunately I can give no insight on temperament.” 

“Ooh boy Hutt Space.” Emestre mumbled sarcastically. “It’s not going to be pleasant but it should be simple enough. Though I assume I’m not the only one going after this guy” 

“As you can expect Imperial secrets are quite the commodity, I would not be surprised if rebels have hired someone to find him.” 

“Well I can say I can have him in your custody in 2 weeks.” 

“Excellent” Thrawn was pleased. “It was a pleasure meeting you Captain and though I mean no disrespect you are not what I was expecting.” 

“How so?” she asked. 

“Most Bounty Hunters are not as pleasant as you, Mandalorians are all business and barely ever talk and most others are not as refined or eloquent as you and none of them seemed to be interested in art.” 

Emestre laughed as if slightly embarrassed. “I don’t get to see much of it in what I do.” 

“You also are far younger than I thought you’d be.” 

She laughed hard at that one. “Apologies Grand Admiral, I assure you I’m not as young as you think I am, I just look it.” After her short fit of giggles ended she gave him a small bow. “It was a pleasure meeting you and l will have the target back soon.” 

Once back in her ship Emestre turned her mind to bounty work and Thrawn turned his mind to research. He highly doubted the Empire had any information that would be useful. But the way she hadn’t even blink at his being a Chiss made him think that the Ascendancy would. 

He picked up his datapad and type up a message in Sy Bisti. 

“Eli, If you can I need some files, if you cannot get them for me please pass this to Ar’Alani…” 

// 

It had been far easier to find Rockland Carlass than Emestre had anticipated. It was only a week after her meeting with Thrawn that the Lunar Shadow was back. 

The Captain was half dragging half marching Carlass to Thrawn. She knocked firmly twice on his office door. 

“Please come in Shadow, I assume you have something for me.” 

She walked in and basically dropped the engineer on the floor. From her pocket the bounty hunter produced the data chips with the schematics on them, handing them to the Grand Admiral as her bounty struggled to his feet. 

“Did you make any copies of these?” Thrawn asked the engineer. 

Carlass remained silent, Emestre kicked the back of his knees so he fell forward kneeling in front of the Grand Admiral 

“He asked you a question.” She hissed. 

“No… no copies.” He groaned getting back to his feet. Thrawn checked the files. 

“Where did you get these?” 

“I- I’m the one that designed them.” 

“I do not like being lied to; this one is clearly Galen Erso’s work.” 

“I worked under Erso.” 

“Then why sell them.” 

“He gets to claim all the glory for them.” 

Emestre scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Yes because there is so much _glory_ in being a traitor.” 

Carlass smacked her across the face the cuffs around his wrist cutting her cheek. With a feral snarl Emestre pinned him to the floor; a hand at his throat and a knee to his chest. 

“Do you have more questions for him?” she asked fighting the urge punch the idiot beneath her. 

“No.” Thrawn said calm as ever. 

“What do you want done with him?” 

“There are Stormtroopers on their way to collect him.” 

As if on cue three of the white clad soldiers trotted through the door. Emestre handed Carlass to them. 

After they left Thrawn asked Emestre to take a seat. 

“There is something else I would like to discuss with you 

“Need something else retrieved?” 

“No, Captain Shadow, I need you to confirm something for me.” 

To Emestre’s terrified surprise, the Grand Admiral pulled up two files. The first file, titled “Dracanfyrs” had a banner picture of a forest green dragon. The second made her blood run cold; in the coiled Cheunh script Emestre found her own name. 

“How did you-?” the ousted captain asked in shock, confirming Thrawn’s suspicions. 

“The extreme body temperature difference you exhibited last time.” 

“Chiss can see thermal.” She groaned in frustration with herself. “But how did you find me?” gesturing to her file. 

“While the visuals were removed the description matched you; slight frame, black hair, green eyes, pale complexion… not aging in the almost 40 years under Emperor Volcanus.” 

“Fair enough… what do you intend to do with this information.” Emestre asked already mentally listing places she could hide if she was ever able to get off the Star Destroyer. 

“Well nothing really… from what I read you are one of the few that escaped the chem-bombing almost 4000 years ago, and if I were to tell anyone I would lose a bounty hunter because you would just hide out in a cave for a hundred years or so.” He shrugged. “For purely intellectual purposes I would like to know more about Dracanfyrs… you seem very interesting.” 

Emestre was both dumbfounded and touched that this man who could make her life hell with this information just wanted to learn more. “What’s the catch?” 

“Is asking for you to tell me any information you pick up in your travels to much?” 

“Not at all.” She said with an almost mischievous smile. 

“Excellent, then we have a deal.” 

They shook hands. 

And neither one could have guessed that this seemingly innocuous deal would be the catalyst that would change both of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like Chapt 1 still kinda setting everything up. In Chapter 3 I'll get into The Dracanfyrs. They're fun. If extra.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. A Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn is very interested in Emestre's people but it's hard for her to share and she isn't sure if she'll be back again after this. But neither expects an improbable twist of fate that will be sure to keep her coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to write than I had expected. Thank you, as always, Mason for turning my unintelligible rambles into a readable thing. Thank you also to Liam and Elijah who let me yell ideas and talk things out at them.
> 
> Thank you for reading and, if you waited, being patient with me for this chapter.

Emestre had spent the past few weeks trying to find a way to teach the Grand Admiral about her people without ripping open old wounds in her soul. She decided it was best to do so like a detached, analytical, military report and pray to the Old Gods that Thrawn wouldn’t ask any questions that would bring painful memories to the forefront; she didn’t want to burst into tears in front of a man she barely knew. 

But crying alone was something she had almost 4000 years of loneliness to perfect. As she sifted through old holos from when her family was whole, looking for things that may help Thrawn get the information he wanted, she let herself cry; teaching her younger sister how to fly, teaching her younger cousin how to play the drum, birthdays, her Uncle’s wedding; so many memories that should have brought joy only made her feel more alone. 

// 

Thrawn had begun to worry that despite his promise not to out Emestre’s identity to anyone, she had elected to hide anyway, when his desk com relayed a message from the bridge that the Captain of the Lunar Shadow was back. 

_She is more uncomfortable than our last meeting. Her muscles are tense and she shifts uneasily in her chair. But her voice is calm and even when she speaks._

“I’m not a good teacher,” Emestre started plainly. “Do you have any questions to start?” 

“There are a few… personal questions I would like to ask you first.” 

“I don’t suppose I can refuse.” 

“It is up to you,” Thrawn said calmly, leaning back in his chair. “I am merely curious about the work Grand Moff Tarkin had you do.” 

“He had a few people he wanted me to… eliminate for him.” 

“I see,” That didn’t surprise Thrawn, Tarkin was ruthless and efficient. “My second question is what role did you play for your people before they were wiped out?” 

_She swallows hard and her jaw muscles tighten; it is not an easy question for her to answer._

“Military.” She says tightly. Thrawn knows it isn’t a lie, but it isn’t the whole truth either. But he doesn’t push it further. 

“My last personal question I must admit I am unsure if it would be considered rude by your people.” 

“I’ve been asked every question under the stars, I won’t find it rude.” 

“What color are your scales?” 

“Not a rude question at all.” Emestre pulled up her sleeve. Thrawn watched, fascinated as silvery blue scales seemed to rise to the surface of her skin. “I was the palest in my family by a long shot, to the point where they called me ‘Ghost’.” 

She felt tears prick her eyes, so much for staying detached. She pulled her sleeve down. 

“So do have any questions not about me specifically?” She asked trying to swallow her emotions. 

“At this point three.” Thrawn said still fascinated by the shift from skin to scale he had just seen. “The first of which being how are you able to change from human to dragon?” 

Emestre gave an honest shrug. “I have no idea really. I’m not sure if any of us ever knew. I wasn’t one to put much effort into my studies; I knew I was going to be a warrior since I was little.” 

“Interesting.” Thrawn said, pausing a moment before changing topics. “In the Ascendancy’s files on the Dracanfyrs it says that they were wiped out from a chemical attack that turned the population to dust but left all other life on the planet, for the most part, unharmed. Do you know what happened?” 

Emestre’s expression darkened and her lip curled in a sardonic smile. “Dracanfyrs are heavily connected to nature and the elements. Unfortunately it means synthetic things, such as poison, affect us almost exponentially compared to other living things. So while the poison our last stronghold was bombarded with effectively eradicated us to the point of, functional extinction, the surroundings were able to recover by the time the smoke had cleared. As for there being only dust found instead of bodies, that wasn’t from the poison itself but instead due to the rapid decay of bodies after death. We turn to dust within a week of dying. All but claws and fangs.” It wasn’t until she was done with her explanation that she realized she had let a few tears escape. 

Thrawn let Emestre collect herself for a moment before asking the last question he had prepared. “Would I be able to see some Dracanfyr art?” 

She shifted awkwardly in her seat again. “I had a feeling you would ask that and the issue is we never really had physical art like paintings, some statues and jewelry but it was mostly music and dance, and I’m not sure how much you could get out of those without speaking Dracanfyr.” 

Thrawn looked slightly disappointed. “Very well…” 

“But!” Emestre cut in before he could finish. “I have somethings that may help.” 

“You have my attention.” Thrawn murmured, his crimson eyes shimmering with interest. 

Emestre set three data cards on his desk. “As I’m sure you know during the time of the Old Sith Empire and the old Galactic Republic the Ascendancy wasn’t as self-isolated as it is now. They and the Sith were the 2 main allies of the Scaled Kingdom, the Dracanfyrs. In fact, our people were close enough that there were frequent exchange programs to the point where hatchlings were taught Cheunh alongside our own mother tongue,” She suddenly switched effortlessly over to Cheunh. “There was even a Chiss who was a tutor for the royal prince and his cousins. His name was Shofali'nil'inrokina he wrote 3 books.” She pointed to the data cards in turn. “The first being a book to teach Dracanfyr to Chiss and to teach Cheunh to Dracanfyrs. The second, I’m sure you could have found in the Ascendancy’s archives; it’s the book he wrote on Dracanfyrs during his time in Sha’laya for the Ascendancy, it would have been for those who would have dealt with the military or the diplomats. The third was a private journal he kept.” She sighed, her eyes lingering on the last data card and switched back to basic. “Inili was a good man; my people mourned his death as if he were one of us. I hope his works help you.” 

“I’m sure they will.” Thrawn said, carefully collecting the three cards up and placing them in a drawer. “I feel as if my questions have been a bit heavy and do not wish to bother you further.” 

Emestre nodded and stood. “I’ll see you soon Grand Admiral.” 

“I look forward to it Captain.” 

// 

Emestre quickly made her way back to her ship but was surprised to see a nervous looking young lieutenant standing by the Shadow, an envelope clutched in his trembling hands. 

“Can I help you?” She asked. 

The lieutenant swallowed hard before replying in a shaky voice. “I’m sorry for bothering you ma’am but I was wondering if you were going to be near Naboo any time soon?” 

“I am…. Why do you ask?” her eyes narrowed out of reflex suspicion. 

“It’s my mother, she’s been awful sick and it’s next to impossible to contact her while she’s in the hospital in Kaadara. I was wondering, if it’s not a bother to you, if you could give her this letter?” the pleading in his eyes made it impossible for Emestre to refuse such a pure request. 

“Of course Lieutenant.” She said softly, taking the letter and placing it carefully in the inner pocket of her vest. 

// 

When Emestre returned to the Chimaera she was no more enthusiastic than the last time. But none the less did her best to look as confidant as ever as she made her way to Thrawn’s office. 

“Hello Captain” Thrawn greeted, his face unreadable as always. 

She nodded in response. “Did you find the journals useful?” 

“I did,” Thrawn said. “Though I would like to keep them a while longer as I have not finished them all.” 

“You can keep them, those are just copies.” She told him settling into her chair. “Did they bring up any questions?” 

“His personal journal did.” Thrawn leaned his elbows on his desk. “The first of which is why would you lie to me if the journal you gave me would tell the truth?” 

Emestre furrowed her brow, “And what did I lie about?” 

“I asked what your role was.” 

“I didn’t _lie_.” She snapped. 

“But you did not tell the whole truth.” Thrawn countered. “You said you were military you neglected to say you one of the prince’s cousins.” 

“It isn’t important I was far more concerned with my role in the military. My cousin Galwyn was going to be king! Not me, I was supposed to be Chief Commander of the Scaled Army. I would never have had the crown, my aunt would make sure of that even _if_ I had wanted it. But politicians are boring and dresses are constricting, I have always belonged in the fight.” 

Thrawn sighed. “Please do not lie to me. I do not mean you any harm.” 

“Yeah… ok… we’ll see.” She rolled her eyes, trust was not her strong suit; she had gotten enough scars from trusting people. “What other questions?” 

“Inili mentions in his journal about getting better at identifying Dracanfyrs in human form and actual humans but does not say how. How would someone do that?” 

Emestre shifted again, cheek in her hand. “Well if they’re not like me and their internal temperature gives them away, the teeth and eyes.” 

“Do elaborate Captain.” Thrawn said waving for her to continue. 

“All our teeth are a little bit sharper than humans,” she bared her teeth to demonstrate the slight points. “Eyes will be the biggest give away of you know what you’re looking for. We all have a colored ring around our pupil dictated by the color of our eyes in dragon form.” She gestured to the gold ring in her green eyes. “That one is kinda hard to hide.” 

“And what did you mean when you said if they aren’t like you and their temperature gives them away?” 

“Last time, I mentioned Dracanfyrs being heavily connected to nature and the elements. We each are hatched with a connection to two elements and to an extent can manipulate them. I have fire and ice so I can change my temperature without any ill effects my sister had wind and plants so her temperature would be similar to a humans.” 

Thrawn was quiet for a long while. 

“Grand Admiral?” She asked. “If you have no more questions I have one.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“I need to speak with one of your men but I don’t know where I could find him.” 

“Who and why?” 

“Lieutenant Kenrin Dav.” She dug in her vest to pull out a letter. “I have a letter from his mother and I promised I would give it to him.” 

“Very well.” Thrawn keyed his com. “Commander Faro do you know where Lieutenant Dav would be?” 

“He just finished his shift on the bridge nav station so he’s probably in the mess hall.” 

“Thank you Commander.” He stood. “If you would follow me Captain.” 

Following Thrawn’s long strides, Emestre let her mind wander. She debated with herself for the hundredth time if, after leaving the Chimaera, should she ever intend on coming back. She was leaning toward no. 

The doors to the mess hissed open. 

“Lieutenant Dav.” Thrawn called out his voice effectively silencing all the noise in the room. A tired and a worried looking lieutenant turned. 

“Y-Yes sir?” 

“Captain Shadow has something for you.” 

As Emestre handed the letter to a now ecstatic Dav. Thrawn’s attention was caught by a pair at the end of one of the closer tables. 

They were quite the pair: coming to the Chimaera, straight out of the Academy as best friends; Medic Locryn Vash and Mechanics Officer Silas Brell. Locryn was whispering in what appeared to be a soothing manner to Silas who was staring at Emestre. It took Thrawn a second to realize why. Before he had a moment to alert her, Emestre seemed to notice. As soon as she locked eyes with Silas the debate on whether or not to come back to the Chimaera was instantly settled. She’d be back alright. The purple ring in the boy’s grey eyes made sure of it. 

He was a Dracanfyr and she’d be damned if she’d let one of her own slip past her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES! Silas and Locryn are the last in the main cast of OCs, being Emestre, Brathen (who will be back next chapter), Silas, and Locryn.
> 
> I'll try to get Chapter 4 out soon.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Emestre talk to Silas for a little while then have a very frank discussion about trust.

For a split second, as recognition set in, Thrawn saw the impassive captain break; her entire body tensed, like a spring wound too tight and on the verge of snapping. But it passed and Emestre’s calm, collected demeanor returned. 

She turned to Lieutenant Dav, waving off his continued thanks. “Anytime, it’s the least I can do for those so bravely serving the Empire.” While Thrawn noticed the absentminded, almost robotic, tone to her voice he doubted anyone else would. 

“Mechanics Officer Brell?” He called, yanking the boy out of his one-sided staring contest with Emestre’s back. 

“Yes sir?” he squeaked, snapping to attention. 

“I would like to speak with you on something.” 

“O-Of course sir.” He turned to the medic sitting next to him. “I’ll catch you later Loc.” Only receiving a small nod in reply. 

“Captain Shadow, are you coming?” the Grand Admiral called over his shoulder as he turned to leave. 

“Yes right behind you.” She confirmed in the same absentminded tone she had given Dav. 

// 

Once the door to Thrawn’s office closed behind them, Emestre almost immediately snared Silas in a bone crushing hug. 

“Ma’am?” Silas asked eyes darting to Thrawn, who had picked up the ysalamir that was sleeping on his desk and was affectionately scratching its head. “I think you maybe mistaking me for-.” 

“He knows.” Emestre said cutting him off, her voice muffled in his shoulder. “He knows what we are.” 

“Oh… and here I thought going into the military would lessen my chances of being found out, guess I was double wrong.” 

“Double?” Emestre said finally releasing Silas. 

Thrawn cut in. “Medic Vash is aware as well. Isn’t he?” 

“Yes he is sir. I corrected an instructor on a date of a battle during a lecture. Everyone else had assumed I had read a head in the text the night before…. Vash, as my roommate, new I never did my military history reading. So when he cornered me about it I couldn’t come up with a convincing lie.” 

There was a quiet moment where Emestre just stared at Silas, her brow furrowed. 

“How did you survive the bombing?” came her quiet question, but Thrawn noticed she couldn’t look the boy in face as she did so. 

“My father had promised to teach me how to hunt but I was too excited and snuck out late one night to try on my own it was early the next morning I saw the bombers over home.” 

“Oh Gods… if you hadn’t learned to hunt yet you must have been very young.” Emestre whispered. 

“I-ah- I was seven.” Silas wrung his hands uncomfortably. “I don’t remember much of our people besides a few songs unfortunately.” 

“It just so happens,” Thrawn started, startling both Dracanfyrs on the other side of his desk, as if they forgot where they had been. “Emestre has been telling me about your people, I see no reason as to why she would not do so for you as well.” 

Silas’s face positively shimmered with excitement. “Would you really?!” 

Emestre couldn’t find it in her to tell him no, not when he seemed so hopeful. With a nod it was settled, she would teach Silas the ways of their people. 

// 

Getting called back to the mechanics office, Silas left with a newfound spring in his step. 

Emestre stared at the door for a while after it had closed behind him. 

“You’re stuck with two of us now Grand Admiral.” She murmured turning back to him with a sigh of resignation. 

“Does that mean you will stop lying to me?” Thrawn asked giving her a pointed look. 

“If that’s what it will take to keep Silas safe.” 

Thrawn regarded her a long moment. “Captain I understand that in your line of work it is in your favor to be suspicious of everyone but any agreement we come to will be useless if we cannot trust each other.” 

It was Emestre’s turn to stare at him for a tense few moments. “Trust, among bounty hunters, mercenaries, smugglers, weapons dealers, and the rest of our kind is fickle; it has to be earned. I’ve witnessed people metaphorically and literally get stabbed in the back for trusting too deep to quick.” 

A wry smile quirked her lips. “And I’d definitely be lying if I said I never did any of the stabbing myself. But my second rule in life is the only good slaver is a dead one… only slightly more important that the third rule which is don’t kriff around with spicers.” 

She sighed and crossed her legs, he brows furrowed as if trying to decide if she should continue. 

“The truth is I have no issue with you Grand Admiral. I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re an honorable man. I have no reason not to trust you. Although trust has never done me much good, I guess it would be foolish of me not to try in this instance. But my trust doesn’t extend beyond you.” 

“I cannot ask for more in that respect.” Thrawn said. “Though I have a proposal that may make you feel more at ease letting one of your own stay here.” 

Emestre narrowed her eyes, wariness creeping into her voice. “What would that be?” 

“Agent Mar, while a fair agent, is far too inflexible for things he would be needed for. I have no doubt someone as versed in the less than conventional side of things as you would be able to teach him how to be more adaptable.” 

“I don’t see a reason to refuse. It’ll bother Avner to no end to that’s a plus.” She bit her lip slightly. “I don’t think he’ll like the idea.” 

“He will learn to appreciate it.” Thrawn said in a tone that told Emestre the conversation was drawing to a close. “Besides sometimes a warrior must deal with less than favorable circumstances for the greater good.” 

“Very true.” She stood to leave. “I’ll clear a bunk for him on the Shadow; send him my way as soon as you convince him.” 

She was almost to the door when Thrawn spoke again, stopping her. 

“What is the first rule?” 

“Pardon?” she asked turning back to him. 

“You told me your second and third rules of life what is your first rule?” 

She paused long enough that the Chiss thought she wasn’t going to answer. She did answer but then left before he could respond. 

“My first rule is don’t get attached.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest this chapter is not my favorite. It was far to 'cluddgy' to write, and I just needed to vomit it out there.  
> But it served it's purpose for showing how, currently Emestre is defensive and mistrusting, but that she may just have a soft spot for our favorite Grand Admiral.


	5. Playing with New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Thrawn's behest Agent Mar is assigned to Emestre and it's nothing like he expected or prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out I was having some personal stuff going on and had zero motivation to do anything.  
> Thanks for waiting. Thanks for reading. And thanks for putting up with my weird trash story.

Emestre was standing by the boarding ramp of her ship; a small stack of letters in hand when Thrawn and Brathen appeared. 

“More letters,” she said by way of explanation, a strange wistfulness in her tone. 

“You could have refused them.” Thrawn said. 

“It wouldn’t be right for me to tell them no.” She said tucking the letters into her vest. “Family’s important.” 

Thrawn nodded and switched topics. “I’ve told Agent Mar why he is being assigned to you Captain.” 

“Saves me the trouble.” She clapped Brathen on the shoulder. “C’mon Boy Scout, let’s get you settled in.” She threw Thrawn a small smile. “I’ll take good care of him Grand Admiral.” 

// 

The Lunar Shadow seemed surprisingly homey to Brathen; well-kept and clean, but not out of pure necessity. He never took bounty hunters to be the time to make their ships home, then again the Grand Admiral told him Luna Shadow was unusual. That was why he was here; not only to help her acquire the information that was needed but also to learn what else he could about her. 

“Oh we need to introduce you to the security system.” Emestre said shaking him out of his introspection and let out a whistle. 

“Introduce?” Brathen asked confused. 

“Yeah she needs to sniff you.” 

But before Brathen could ask what she meant by the security system needing to sniff him a beast from a nightmare padded into view. It was a jet black nexu. To the agents surprise and terror Emestre knelt and opened her arms to it like it was a family pet. 

“There’s my good girl.” She cooed gathering its massive head to her chest. “This is Nyx, she’s a sweetie but you need to let her sniff you.” 

Brathen crouched down and offered a hand, thought reluctantly, to the feline. Nyx’s snout snuffled over his knuckles, up his arm, and over his cheek. Brathen felt his pulse skyrocket. Then he felt her raspy tongue lap at his cheek. 

“Wow she must really like you, usually she just sneezes in people’s faces and wanders off.” Emestre told him with a laugh. 

“Well I guess it’s better than her hating me.” Brathen lifted a hand to awkwardly pat the terrifying creature’s head, which only made Nyx crawl into his lap, flop her head over his shoulder, and purr like mad. 

“Nyxie let him up.” Emestre ordered. With a snap and a twitch of her fingers and the nexu was at her mistress’s side. “You got the second door on the left, mine’s the first one if you ever need me when I’m asleep. Get yourself settled and then pop up front; co-pilot seat is yours.” 

When Brathen sat himself, stiffly, in the copilot seat he was no loner wearing his Imperial uniform. “So where are we going?” 

“Rendezvous with Avner, who you know, and Jaxling Sanara, who you don’t, gotta job.” 

“What kind of job?” 

“Senator’s brat held for ransom.” She sighed. “But it’s a bit of the galaxy where I can get some information for our dear Grand Admiral. Two for one.” 

Brathen was quiet a moment before asking. “What am I supposed to call you? I mean, I have my doubts that your actual name is Luna Shadow” 

_Thrawn hadn’t told him?.... But then why would he? I need to teach him how to be adaptable; it’s not being adaptable if you know what’s coming._

“No Boy Scout, its not.” A smile half curved on her lips. “You can use it if you want, or just Captain.” 

She let the agent sit quietly with his thoughts for the rest of their flight. 

// 

In a bar, Avner sat in a shadowed corner alone. He wasn’t surprised when Emestre slid into a chair across from him. Brathen, however, was a surprise. 

“Why’s he here?” Avner growled. 

“Why isn’t Jax?” Emestre countered. 

“No time for games Cap, I’m not talking about Jax till I know why you brought the kid.” 

“Agreement with my Grand Admiral friend, for now where I go the kid goes.” 

“Oh he’s your friend now is he?” Avner didn’t seem pleased. 

“He _knows_ Avner….” A pointed look passed over the table. 

“Then I guess it’s for the best you’re on good terms with him.” Avner took a swig of his drink. “I’ll cut to the chase; Jax got himself in trouble.” 

Emestre groaned. “Again? How bad?” 

“Tried lifting tech from the Black Sun.” 

A roll of the eyes and Emestre looked at Brathen. “You want learn how to do a prison break?” 

“Errr.” Was all Brathen could say before both Emestre and Avner were on their feet. 

“Let’s go Boy Scout.” 

// 

If the snow covered little moon had a name no one aboard Emestre’s ship knew it or really cared. After a rough landing on a vaguely flat rocky hilltop, the three wandered out into the snow. 

“Hope you don’t mind the cold Agent Mar.” Avner said with a grin. 

“Don’t use his name.” Emestre barked back. “Just because Thrawn’s letting me borrow him doesn’t mean we need to let every scumbag in the galaxy know that there is an Imperial Agent running around with bounty hunting mercenaries.” 

“Then we should give him a dumb nickname to match yours.” Avner said handing Emestre a rifle. 

“We’ll handle that later,” Emestre said trudging off down the hill. “Jax is priority now.” 

“What’s the plan?” Brathen asked. 

“Ahhh… don’t really have one,” Emestre said smiling to herself. “Get in, get Jax, and get out without tripping alarms… hopefully.” 

“That’s it?” Brathen balked. 

“Yeah haven’t you ever just decided to wing it?” Avner asked. Brathen wanted to say that winging it was fool hearty and ridiculous but knew better that to do so. 

After they crested what felt like, to Brathen at least, the hundredth hill Emestre signaled that she saw their destination. The compound was a squat, solid building that seemed to lack windows and was surrounded by a wall topped with barbed wire. 

“Okay not many people know this is even here.” Avner mumbled falling in step with Brathen. “Getting in shouldn’t be harder than an exercise in stealth.” 

“And getting out?” 

Avner made a noncommittal noise that was anything but comforting. 

Emestre was impatiently waiting at the backside of the compound. Shrouded in the shadow of what some may have called a small mountain it was colder which had deterred the few guards in the understaffed compound from patrolling there. 

“I thought these guys were supposed to be competent?” Brathen hissed. 

“The Black Sun usually is.” Avner conceded already starting to scale the wall. “These guys are hired by Black Sun. And I don’t think what they pay would be enough for most to want stay out on this frozen rock.” 

“C’mon now Av it’s not that cold.” Emestre teased, picking her own section of wall to clamper up. “You coming Boy Scout?” 

Landing almost silently in an abandoned snow drift they could say they had successfully made it inside the compound. Which was further than Brathen would have thought they could get without a solid plan. Distracting the few outer patrolling guards was easy as a few thrown rocks or strange animal noises Emestre was able to make. 

“Let’s find where the surveillance office is.” Avner said leveling his blaster rifle and silently stalking down the hall. The lone guard new better than try to argue with the muzzle of blasters and very quickly answered the question of which cell was Jax in. Then Avner promptly knocked him out. 

Brathen didn’t know what to expect of Jax when they finally got him out of his cell, but the agent certainly wasn’t expecting him to be so young, the kid couldn’t have been a day over eighteen. 

“Thank the stars you got here, you bring any food? I’m starving! Who’s the new guy?” Jax went to throw his arm over Emestre’s shoulders but she caught his wrist in a vice like grip, which also stopped his rapid fire speech. 

“You’re lucky I find you useful boy…” She snarled. “And the new guy is none of your concern. Now move!” 

But before the group could even get out of the hallway an alarm sounded. 

“So much for the ‘get out without tripping alarms’ plan.” Emestre grumbled cocking her blaster. 

“New plan.” Avner said digging in his pack. He pulled out a silver ball the size of a dinner roll. 

“Avner… what are you doing?” the warning growl was low and threating. It took Brathen a moment to realize it came from Emestre 

“Remodeling.” He said rolling the explosive against the back wall of Jax’s cell, before closing the door and detonating it. 

The blast sent the door flying and their ears ringing, but also gave them an immediate exit. 

“You _idiot_!” She roared. “Now they know exactly where we are!” 

“But we got a head start.” Avner countered hopping out of the hole he’d made. 

“Oohh nooo its gunna be cold out there.” Jax whined. But before he had finished his sentence Emestre yanked off her jacket, threw it at him, and then pushed him out into the snow. 

“Captain aren’t you going to be cold?” Brathen eyed her now bare arms. 

“No I’ll be fine let’s just get back to the Shadow.” 

They clambered back over the wall but Jax got tangled in the barbed wire and someone spotted him. Brathen cut him free with his vibroknife but the literal hang up Jax had evaporated the ‘head start’ they garnered from Avner’s explosive exit plan. 

Corralled in on two sides by mountain, one side by wall with guards soon atop it the small band of fugitives turned to bolt out the one free side only to watch even more guards block their path. 

“O-okay what now-w,” Jax asked through chattering teeth. 

“We’re screwed.” Brathen shushed seeing no way out. 

“Hey ‘Estre?” Avner hissed. “I think this counts as one of those ‘life-or-death’ scenarios you save your special trick for. Yea’?” 

Emestre looked at all the blaster rifles pointed at their heads and hearts and nodded. 

Before Brathen could even move his freezing lips to ask what her trick was there was a crackling noise like an over active fire. Where the woman he knew as Luna Shadow had stood was now a silvery beast in a predatory crouch. Frozen in terror, the guards stood little chance as it roared blistering flames down on them. His training as an agent deserted him and he was rooted to the spot by the same shocked terror that spelt the end of the guards. Avner and Jax had scrambled onto the beast’s back and were furiously waving for him to do the same. With a mechanical detachment Brathen obeyed, trying to comprehend what was going on. 

While Brathen’s brain struggled to function; Emestre’s was in over drive. Saddled with her three comrades she checked her victims for signs of life. 

_Good, no witnesses._ Her secret was still relatively safe. 

She began to sprint through the snow banks they had earlier staggered the long way around. As her ship came into view she slowed. The others slid off her back as she slumped to the ground. She wouldn’t do another quick shift like back at the compound, they always made her dizzy. Focusing on her breathing she let herself melt back into human shape. 

The others had already scampered into the Shadow and out of the cold. With a clattering of claws on the metal floor Nyx came to sniff them, to make sure there were no intruders and no friends yet unmet. Greeting Avner with a head bump to his outstretched hand, Jax with an accusatory hiss, and Brathen by purring and rubbing against him, Nyx’s was satisfied with her inspection. 

“Why does the fur bucket like the new guy more than me?” Jax grumbled. 

“Because you call her a fur bucket.” Emestre’s voice growled from the doorway. Save for being caked in snow she looked completely fine and not as if she had morphed into a giant lizard that belched fire and ran through snow like a crazed tauntaun. 

“What the hell just happened?” Brathen asked his voice shaking more than he wished it did. 

Emestre sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, not pleased she was having to explain her abilities to the agent so soon after explaining them to the Grand Admiral. “You saw what happened. I shifted into a dragon and saved our skins. All of my people can do that… only the only two of us left are me and the Mechanics Officer on the Chimaera.” 

“Why wasn’t I told earlier?” he was getting angry. “Withholding information is against protocol when working with the Empire!” 

Emestre’s patience with him disappeared. “You want to know the reason the Grand Admiral assigned you to me Boy Scout? It’s to teach you to be adaptable because right now you are just a wind-up, cookie cutter agent the academy puts out every day and _somehow_ Thrawn sees potential in you!” 

Brathen sat in stunned silence as this tiny, shouting, probably borderline psychotic, woman continued her now freely flowing, rage fueled rant. 

“Furthermore this is _my ship_ , making _me_ your commanding officer now, so you follow _my rules_. Am I clear Agent Mar?” 

“Y-Yes.” he may not like them but Brathen understood the new rules he was playing with. 

“Then again I wouldn’t be having this conversation if _you_ hadn’t been an _idiot_ and forced us into a situation where I had to wear my scales!” Emestre turned her wrath on Avner. “We could have snuck out nice and quiet and Mar would still think I was just an average bounty hunter.” 

“I did what I had to.” Avner barked back, his loud baritone was usually enough to make people recoil. Emestre didn’t even flinch. 

“No you were reckless and thick skulled. Just like always!” She snarled. “Why else would Jax try lifting tech from Black Sun? He’s learning from you!” 

“Well he’s gotta learn from someone!” 

“Can ya guys stop talking about me like I’m a child stuck in the middle of your shitty divorce?” Jax stepped between them, fearing Emestre and Avner might start throwing punches. “And where’d you hear I tried lifting tech from Black Sun? I promised I’d stop stealing!” 

“What?” Avner gawked in genuine surprise. “I got a message _from you_ saying that’s what happened.” 

“How would I have been able to message you from a jail cell?” 

“I dunno, you’re our hacker-man I figured you could find some wires or somethin’!” 

“Ooooh my staaaars that’s no how it works I need a lot more than just some wires.” Jax rolled his eyes. 

“Wait if you didn’t send it, who did?” Emestre asked and then cut herself off. “Actually now’s not the time to deal with that, we need to get off this rock and go do the job we were hired for.” 

She started toward the cockpit, but paused and glared at them, though it was mostly at Avner. “And this time we do it my way.”


	6. Puzzle Pieces and Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chimaera has been in a battle and Thrawn needs to check on the repairs. He gets a new piece to the puzzle that is Emestre, Silas, and the Dracanfyrs as a whole  
> We learn more about Silas’s roommate Locryn the medic and the secret he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off a warning at the end of this chapter there are references to abuse and an eating disorder (specifically anorexia) nothing graphic or in-depth but just wanted to give a heads up.  
> Second I would like to apologize for this taking TWO WHOLE MONTHS I had my fiancé break up with me so I had no motivation to do anything then I got a new job and was having car issues so I had no time or writing motivation but it’s finally here.

The Rebels were growing more brash, so bold as to outright ambush an Imperial Star Destroyer. They didn’t stand a chance of course but the Chimaera and her swarm of TIEs had taken a beating. 

Thrawn was looking over the reports. The TIEs that could be repaired were being repaired steadily. But his main concern was the engines; one of them had been seriously damaged in the initial stage of the battle. To make matters worse the head of mechanics, Commander Zoralt, had been injured. His was one of many injury reports from the now inundated med bay not to mention the casualty reports. He was not pleased with the loss, but such was war. War, it would always be a part of Thrawn, but that didn’t make the loss of life any more agreeable, especially when it was the life of his own men. 

Strangely he found himself wondering what a war with Emestre’s people would have been like. _Can their talons cut through metal? How would they fair fighting alongside AT-ATs? Or against them for that matter? She mentioned an alliance between the Ascendancy and her people; did thy fight alongside each other? Did they ever have to or was it a trade alliance?_ He would love the answers to several more questions but getting answers out of Emestre was like trying to pull teeth from an angry akk dog. Not that he didn’t understand why she was less than eager to share; after 4000 years of keeping things secret divulging them would feel like a betrayal to her people. He wondered if Silas would be able to curry enough favor to make it easier for her. 

Thinking of Silas, Thrawn pulled up the reports coming out of the engine room; in the three days since the battle the reports had been few and far between. And they were little more than glorified, digital, sticky notes; things like: ‘Engine no longer on fire but not yet functioning, remain using axillary power’ and ‘Main engine functional, use with caution, advise remaining on auxiliary power until repairs are finished’. But while the reports from the TIEs had several different names signing off on them; the engine repairs only ever had one; ‘Lt. S. Brell’. He was more than curious as to why that was. 

Thrawn decided he would go down to see how the repairs were coming for himself. As he made his way down, he crossed paths with an ensign and a cadet. They snapped to attention as if they’d been electrocuted. 

“At ease Ensign, Cadet.” Thrawn said eyeing the smudges of grease and oil on their pants. “Are you part of the mechanics team?” 

“Yes Sir, we just traded off shifts working on the TIEs.” The ensign said, a small glitter of pride rising in her dark eyes. 

“Very good,” Thrawn gave a small nod. “Would either of you be able to verify if Lieutenant Brell is working on the engine at this time?” 

They exchanged nervous glances. 

“He’s the only one who has been working on the engine at all.” The ensign said. Thrawn arched a blue-black eyebrow. “The only one?” 

“He hasn’t left, Sir,” the nervous cadet spoke up. “He’s been working non-stop; we don’t think he’s slept.” 

“Interesting…” Thrawn hummed after a moment and nodded to them in dismissal letting them scamper off. He hoped that, even if those two had been correct, the lack of sleep wasn’t affecting the clearly ambitious mechanic. 

Bracing himself just in case, Thrawn depressed the button opening the engine room doors. He was surprised to find thick, cable-like rope similar to rigging on old sailing ships he’d seen in some paintings, hanging from the ceiling. But there were loops tied into the rope at regular intervals, he wondered why. 

There was a melodic voice cutting through the low grinding noise that filled the room. Following both sounds Thrawn looked up. Perched thirty feet in the air, with the heels of his boots tucked in the loops of the ropes, was Silas. 

The mechanic threw a glance down over his shoulder. “Please excuse my lack of decorum Grand Admiral but I’ll be down in a moment; I’ve just about fixed this.” He turned back to the equipment he was up to his armpits in, continuing to sing but softer. Thrawn’s grasp of the Dracanfyr language was still rudimentary but he could still pick out some of the words in Silas’s song that weren’t swallowed by the noise. 

The grinding noise settled down into the normal hum of the engines. Silas gave the now behaving piece of equipment an affectionate pat and swung down the rope. He offered a sharp salute despite the fact he didn’t have his hat on and his uniform tunic was draped over the chair by the engine room computer leaving the spritely mechanic in his regulation black tank top. Silas seemed fine; if he had indeed been fixing the engine for three days straight it didn’t seem to have an effect on him, which was good. Though there was evidence he had been busy; oil and grease smattered his pants, arms and face. 

Thrawn inclined his head and looked up at where Silas had been perched. “Lt. Brell I don’t believe those ropes fall within safety protocol.” 

Silas sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, staining his pale blonde locks with black grease. “I let the others take the lifts. I grew up on rope like these; was an expert at scooting up them on stormy waters before I could fly. My father and I spent most of our time on the boat. But I won’t use them again if you don’t want me too, sir.” 

“You told Captain Shadow you barely remembered your people.” Thrawn narrowed his eyes. 

Silas’s sheepish look turned guilty. “I may not have been entirely honest; I was trying to see if she remembered me. I’m glad she didn’t.” 

“Why would that be Lieutenant?” 

Silas was quiet a moment, taking a breath before, with as even a voice as he could manage said. “My mother died in her arms… and her son died in mine. I’m glad she didn’t recognize me because memories can sometimes be as painful as the even that created them.” He looked down at his hands, eyes seemingly unfocused, and Thrawn had the creeping feeling the young mechanic wasn’t seeing the inky grease on his hands. 

But it passed and Silas looked back up as if nothing was ever wrong; his expression as bright and cheery as it usually is. “I’m guessing you didn’t come down here to ask about old memories.” 

“I came to inquire about the repairs.” Thrawn replied neutrally, a little unnerved at the revelation. 

“Well good news,” he gestured to the piece of equipment he’d just finished fixing. “That was the last major issue the rest is just replacing some burnt and warped casings and some wires and fuses that fried. Shouldn’t take me more than an hour or two. Then I can lend a hand with the TIEs and whatever else-” His sentence was cut off by a yawn. 

“Tell me Lieutenant, have you really been the only one fixing the engine these last three days?” Thrawn asked though he knew the answer at this point. 

The guilty expression creeped back over Silas’s face. “I’ve stayed awake for longer sir. I’m just doing what I can without Commander Zoralt.” 

“And you have done more than your fair share.” Silas opened his mouth to protest but Thrawn stopped him with a raised hand. “As a member of my crew I need you at your best, which mean getting rest before your lack of sleep starts to affect your health and your work. Finish with what needs done in here and then get rest. That’s an order Lieutenant.” 

“Understood sir.” Silas replied if a little deflated. 

“Good.” Thrawn folded his hands behind his back. “I will leave you to your work.” Thrawn turned to leave, but before the Grand Admiral has exited, the lieutenant, already gathering his tools, began singing again and this time Thrawn heard him clear enough to understand his song 

_“Hearts of steal and heads a bowing_

_Vowing never to be broken_

_We will fight, until we can fight no more_

_‘Til our final requiem is spoken”_

__

__

Thrawn could figure it was some sort of war song of the Dracanfyrs. It was a piece of the puzzle for Thrawn. He would have like to stay longer, gather more pieces, but he had things to attend to. Perhaps he could find the whole song in Shofali’nil’inrokina’s journal that Emestre had left him. 

// 

Four hours after Thrawn had gotten back to his office, Medic Locryn Vash returned to his room assuming his roommate was still in the engine room as he had been the last few days. He was there for surprised to see Silas sitting on his bunk, datapad in hand and wet hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water into his eyes. 

Something seemed off, Silas only gave him a nod of recognition as the door closed. Locryn sat down next to him. Being careful not to touch him, Locryn peered over his best friend’s shoulder. 

The holo on the datapad was of two people smiling more at each other than whoever was taking the picture. 

“Who’s that?” 

“My parents.” His voice cracked. Maybe the water in Silas’s eyes wasn’t from his hair after all. 

“Oh…” 

“Its fine, I’m fine.” Silas shook himself. “I brought you food.” 

Locryn stood up moving to toward the refresher. “Thanks Si, but I’m not hungry.” 

Like a lightning bolt, Silas was suddenly between Locryn and the door to the refresher. “Krayt Spit!” 

“And how would you know you haven’t been around for three days!” Locryn huffed but took a step back. 

“Because I know you! I’ve been your roommate and best friend for 7 years!” Silas took a step forward. “You almost never eat and when you do it’s barely enough.” 

“OH like you and sleep?!” Locryn snapped. 

An animalistic growl rumbled in Silas’s chest. Locryn’s heart beat faster; he had long since gotten use to the beast that lived just beneath his best friend’s skin but then again said beast’s anger had never been directed at him. 

“It’s not the same Locryn.” The growl reached Silas’s voice. Locryn’s heart jumped, fear racing through him; he back up a few more steps. “I’m not human I don’t need to sleep every night. You _need_ to eat.” 

When Silas took his next step forward Locryn acted instinctively; his hand flew up in front of him desperate to keep distance between them. Silas hit the back wall with a dull thud and a groan. But when he tried to move he found it impossible. 

“Loc I’m sorry for yelling, I’m a dickhead.” Silas called softly to his friend who was now kneeling on the floor. “I know you have a bad history with people yelling at you like that. I shouldn’t have let my own emotional shit show today make me mad at you. But you gotta let me move.” 

Locryn’s had hit the floor with a slap and Silas staggered away from the wall but waited to move closer. Locryn wasn’t even looking at Silas, he had laid his forehead to the cold floor, but he poked and prodded at his roommate’s intentions with the Force. This half blessing half curse he was born with. When he was sure that Silas hadn’t even been mad at him, Locryn pulled his tendril of the Force back and wrapped it around himself like a child with a security blanket. He pulled his face up off the floor but kept his eyes closed. 

He felt something else wrap around him. Silas had pulled him into a secure but not suffocating hug. He started to cry. 

“I’m sorry Si,” he sniffed against his best friend’s shoulder. “I’m not trying to become my dad I just panicked.” 

“Shut up you’re not becoming your dad, he was abusive you just defended yourself.” Silas rocked them both side to side, it was a bizarrely soothing gesture. “I’m sorry I lost my temper I should have known better.” 

Locryn clung to him and Silas did the only thing he knew would help. He began to chatter away to pull Locryn’s mind away from the panic that still picked at his heart. Silas rambled about the past three days and the boring mundane details of fixing the engines and the not so mundane event that was Thrawn coming down earlier and the less than ideal memories it brought back. 

After what could have been hours Silas stopped talking. Locryn had stopped crying at some point but was still in his arms. Had he fallen asleep? 

“Loc? You doing ok?” 

Movement; a subtle nod. 

“Good because I want to make a deal with you.” He gently pushed Locryn away by the shoulders to look him in the face. “The deal is I will try to sleep every night and you eat something that isn’t caf or an energy drink every day ok?” 

Locryn’s dark brown eyes searched Silas’s grey ones as if trying to find a reason to say no. Finally he nodded. 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Silas said with a smile that could light up a cave and pulled Locryn to his feet. 

As he took his shower, Locryn carefully rebuilt the barrier around him that would keep any other Force user from sensing him any differently than someone who wasn’t a Force user. The fear of his ‘gift’ being discovered had been very heavily impressed on him since he was small. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he was found out. There were stories about what happened to Force users when the Emperor found them. 

After eating all he could under Silas’s watchful eye they both crawled into bed. Locryn had the top bunk because Silas had a tendency to roll out of bed in the middle of the night. 

After a few minutes of silence Locryn tipped his head over the edge of his bunk. “Hey Si?” 

“Yeah?” Silas rolled over to look up at him. 

“Thanks for keeping my secret.” 

“Thanks for keeping mine,” He gave a lopsided grin. “I’ll eat anyone who tries to take you off to some psychic ninja training camp.” 

Locryn laughed. “And I’ll use my psychic ninja powers to keep them from putting you in a zoo.” 

Silas laughed too before yawning. 

“Good night you dumb lizard.” Locryn pulled his head back over the side. 

“Good night you weird magic ninja.” Silas mumbled curling up in a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Silas is singing is “Ireland’s Call” by Celtic Thunder it’s the last verse that Thrawn actually hears.  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BknXVmQuFpg )  
> A lot of songs and things for the Dracanfyr have heavy Celtic and Viking vibes because I feel it fits well for a race of crazy dragon people


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emestre is staring to have nightmares of the past, and while Silas is making it easier for her to talk to Thrawn about their people some boundaries are still to sensitive.  
> Also Emestre and Talon Karrde make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm sorry this took forever I accidentaly deleted the second half, I'm still moving, and I had gift drabbles to write.  
> In this chapter I start bringing in characters from the EU Talon Karrde is my favorite. I also sort of introduce the rest of Emestre's band of misfits that my friends have asked me to include in my dumb trash fic and after all isn't that part of the fun of fan fic

Wind whipped snow up off the Csilla’s icy surface and flung it into the faces of the cadets training on the barren glacier. The commander stared out at the icy plain, watching for movement. 

“They’re getting tired, Emestre.” The man next to her murmured under his breath. She turned to survey the formations of the troops standing behind them. No they weren’t troops just yet. They were cadets and this was their first tactical practice on Csilla’s unforgiving surface. 

“They need to learn how to fight in any terrain Ivan.” 

Shofali’va’nuruodo gave a wide grin; raised alongside Emestre and her sister he had always been far more expressive than a Csillan raised Chiss. “Well certainly with you cracking the whip.” 

“I ‘crack the whip’ because I sincerely think this program could help us win the war.” She looked back at the shivering cadets, paired off one Dracanfyr with one Chiss; much like her own squad she’d gone into battle with. She had seen how well her people’s inborn hunting and survival instincts paired almost perfectly with Chiss focus, precision, and intelligence. 

Before Ivan could make another comment, her com crackled to life, “Commander Lylov, Commander Shofali'va'nuruodo return back underground with the cadets the planet is under attack this is not a drill.” 

“Copy Base! She asked already turning to their charges. “Listen up!” 

They snapped to a startled attention. 

“This is no longer an exercise we need to get back to base immediately.” 

They all saluted and fell into retreat formation. 

The entrance to the interconnected warrens the Chiss lived in wasn’t that far but with the threat of danger looming it seemed like a marathon. And Emestre would be lying if she said wasn’t more than a little worried. 

She had every right to be. A turbo-laser blast struck only a few hundred feet to their right. Even over the ringing in her ears she heard the return fire of the ground defense. 

“Holy Scales they’re gunna blow it out of the sky!” a blonde dracanfyr cadet hissed looking up ward. 

_Why was his voice so familiar_

The boy was right; the perfectly placed shots by the Chiss had the alien ship careening towards the surface. She pulled the rest of the cadets to their feet. Ivan was at the door punching in the code, it sprang open and Emestre herded the cadets toward it. 

The ship crashed with an earth shattering noise. 

The cadets now inside in relative safety all craned their necks to look out at the crashed ship. Somehow there were already soldiers swarming out of it. But they certainly were not Chiss; even from this distance Emestre could see their skin was a grey not blue. 

_Why does this seem so familiar_

“ARAMYLL NO!” the blonde cadet suddenly bolted by her and back out on to the icy plain. Emestre’s heart stopped after hearing her son’s name. Hadn’t he just been right behind her? But turning her attention from the ship to the icy plain she spotted the inky black of her son’s scales glittering against the snow. 

He was almost to the ship and the other cadet was closing in on Aramyll, a maroon lightning bolt following a black storm cloud. 

She tore after the two boys. But there was that little voice in the back of her head saying she wouldn’t get to them in time. She used that thought to run harder. 

_Why was this all so familiar_

The whole world seemed to slow as Emestre watched her son clash with the strange aliens. His teeth and claws shredded their strange armor and sliced through muscle and bone. But the initial shock of his attack wore off and his lack of experience showed. Just as the other cadet reached his side, one of the aliens sliced her son’s throat wide. 

Emestre screamed. She meant to scream a least; instead she roared. It was the most terrifying noise she had ever made. It didn’t matter that those aliens didn’t speak her language; the thunderclap of rage that echoed out of her chest transcended any language barrier. 

If you take one more step you will die and it will be terrible. 

She hadn’t realized she shifted to her scales until it had already happened but she did know she was far more terrifying than her son. Using a wing as shield to for the two huddled cadets on the ground, she rained daggers of ice down on the invaders and continued to do so till none of them were left alive. 

She turned her attention to the boys cowering under her protective wing. Clutching the blonde boy to her chest as he clung to her son’s lifeless body the grief crashed over her in a solid wave. 

The blonde turned his blood spattered face up to her; he was sobbing, his pale grey and soft violet eyes full of fear and shock. 

Through her own tears Emestre heard her words tumble shakily from her mouth 

“I’ve got you sweetling, I’ve got you Silas.”

_Silas_

Emestre woke up and felt the echoes of her screams still in her throat. But more than that she felt an epiphany dawning as she almost fell out of bed. Scrambling to the computer on the other side of the room she pulled up two holos just to be sure. One was from the Chimaera’s crew files the other from her personal archive of that first troop she had trained. She’d been trying to place Silas for the last week and she wanted to kick herself for not getting it sooner. 

Once she had the two holos up side by side she may as well have been blind. Sure he looked older and he had his hair cut, he didn’t have the intricate braids her people’s warriors had. But there was no denying they were one in the same. 

Brathen was at the door. “Cap are you alright? Captain?” 

“I’m fine Brathen,” she called to him. “Come in.” 

The door opened and Nyx pushed past the agent to snuffle at her face. Emestre patted her head soothingly. 

“You were screaming.” Brathen prompted. 

“Nightmare,” she told him curtly. 

“We are two hours out from the system.” He replied taking the hint she wasn’t going to say more. Emestre nodded and stood from the crumpled position in front of her desk she’d fallen into. 

“You’ll meet the rest of the squad and well as some of our friendly associates.” 

He nodded and turned to go back to the cockpit. “C’mon Nyxie.” 

// 

Sitting at a bar where Emestre had left him to go quietly argue with Avner in the corner about the bug he had found in his com-transmitter, Brathen was shocked when a gorgeous Togruta sidled up to him. 

“What’s a cutie like you doing drinking alone?” She purred to him. 

“Not alone miss, my friend just found someone to argue with for the moment.” 

“Oh how very dull for you.” She responded trailing a sympathetic hand down his arm. 

“Sholee your girlish charms won’t work on the Boy Scout.” Emestre’s calm voice suddenly came from behind them. 

“What do you doubt me all of a sudden Miss Luna?” Sholee said pouting in the captain’s direction as Emestre sat down on her other side and Avner leaned at the end of the bar. 

“Nope, he’s got himself a boy back home.” 

“Oh...” She turned back to Brathen. “So you got a name Boy Scout?” 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Brathen teased then giving her his cover name Emestre had told him to use. “I’m Solaren Flare.” 

“I’m Jae’Sholee,” She said with a nod before turning to Emestre. “Cap you have got to get better at names; his is ridiculous.” 

“My burden to bear Sholee… get in the back, Jax is back there with Perth and Brisbane. Karrde and his group will be here in 20.” 

Perth and Brisbane were a pair of human twins. Brisbane was an ace pilot and his sister Perth was ‘the best damn mechanic’, or at least that’s how Brisbane introduced her. Brathen wondered where Emestre found all these… eccentric people and why she kept them in her squad. 

Talon Karrde was the most suave smuggler Brathen thought there ever was. And it seemed like he and Emestre’s group knew each other well. 

“Ah my lovely Luna.” Karrde hummed kissing the back of her hand. “How can I help the galaxy’s most breathtaking bounty hunter?” 

Brathen noticed Avner shift uncomfortably as Emestre laughed off the compliment. 

“Yeah,” one of Karrde’s men snickered. “Real breathtaking, especially when she punches you in the stomach.” 

“Awww Aves, you jealous I haven’t said hi yet?” She tutted, patting the man’s cheek. 

“Who’s the newbie?” the man apparently called Aves asked. 

Emestre clapped Brathen on the back. “This is my new second, Solaren Flare. Flare these are my very good friends, the very best of the galaxy’s worst; the captain and crew of the Wild Karrde.” 

“Second… as in second in command?” Karrde asked, his eyes shifting to where Avner was sitting acting like he was fine. “What did you do Miles? It must have been… extreme to have Luna demote you.” 

“Nah, Jax and I are grounded for the time being,” Avner tried to sound nonchalant; as if it were a vacation for him. “I got a bug in my com transmitter need to sort it out, until then Boy Scout gets to deal one-on-one with Shadow and the fur ball.” 

Karrde’s men all found seats the two captains remained standing. “So Luna how can I help?” 

“I need what you deal best in… information.” 

“Oh on what… or is it a who?” Karrde seemed very interested. 

“Bit of both… rebels on Atollon… especially with the code name ‘Fulcrum’?” 

Karrde stared at her. “Luna… who’s the information for?” 

“It’s for a job Karrde. One that for the time being will an ongoing one.” 

Karrde stroked his beard. “Who is turning you into a spy?” 

“Your friend with the lizards.” 

“Lizards… the ysalamiri…. Thrawn?” Karrde shook his head. “That’s dangerous Luna. Thrawn is far more cunning than the rest of the Empire’s officers. He could find out-“ 

“He already has.” Emestre shifted feet. The tension palpable. 

“Ghent,” Karrde didn’t look at his slicer who was quietly muttering in the corner with Jax. “Go through the files… see what we can give Luna and then start a file on anti-imperial activity it’ll be good payment next time Luna gets us out of a jam. Take Jax with you to the ship… it’ll go faster with the two of you.” 

“You got it Karrde.” Ghent said and the two young men all but ran out the door. 

“What’s the payment for this round?” Karrde asked. “Do I get to choose or do you have something in mind?” 

“I can get a Hutt off your back.” She said it with a certainty that scared Brathen. 

Karrde’s eyes glittered. “Which Hutt?” 

“Since Jabba’s dead there’s only one Hutt who wants to smack you.” 

“Jabba’s dead?” 

Emestre nodded. “Yep and a pity… he paid well.” 

“You have a deal.” 

// 

Eight hours later, datacards in hand, Thrawn gestured her and Silas into a seats. As the Admiral perused the information Emestre dug in her pack. 

“I have something for you Silas,” Emestre told him pulling out a velvet pouch and tossing it to him. 

Inside was a locket made from a smooth purple stone, Thrawn made a guess as to it being amethyst. Silas knew what was inside the locket, his hands shook as he opened it revealing two tiny pictures one of his own, though much younger, face and his father’s face. 

He looked up at her. Wordless understanding passed between them. ‘We know who the other is there’s no point hiding it. Pretending that there is no history between us doesn’t bring back the dead.’ 

“Thank you _Kennasena_ ” Silas said using the Dracanfyr word for Commander as he tucked the locket under his tunic. 

Thrawn set the datacards aside after his initial read of the information. 

“I very much appreciate the information,” Thrawn said leaning back in his chair. “Though have you heard of the group ‘From Ashes’?” 

“I can’t say that I have.” With the topic of conversation on business Emestre seemed at ease. 

“They are a suspected rebel group from Corvis Prime.” 

“I’m guessing you need someone to confirm suspicions?” 

“Precisely.” 

She nodded. “It may take some time but I can do that.” 

Thrawn gave her the slightest of smiles. “Excellent.” He pulled a datacard of his own. “Here is information that should prove useful” 

Emestre slid it into an inside pocket in her vest. She wasn’t surprised that Thrawn already had the data card set, he was after all probably the most intelligent and competent man the Empire had. 

“Now I’m sure you have figured out more questions for me from Inili’s journal.” Emestre sighed steeling herself for more painful memories. 

“I unfortunately have not had the chance to read anymore of his journal.” Thrawn admitted, not missing the look of confused surprise Silas threw Emestre. “The Chimaera has been a far busier place than usual.” 

“The rebels flat out attacked us.” Silas explained. “I spent three days straight fixing the engine.” 

“Well I’m glad to see you haven’t forgotten your talent in that aspect.” Emestre told him, her light tone poking fun, before turning to Thrawn with an explanation. “Once on a joint scouting mission with the Expansionary Fleet our engine went dead, we had no controls to speak of, Silas spent five days getting us up and running, just before we almost flew into an asteroid field. “ 

Thrawn smiled again, more to himself than anyone else. He had predicted Silas’s presence would help Emestre open up a bit more, he was glad to see it seemed he was right. 

“Well I’m glad you had Silas then and that the Chimaera has him now,” he stared. “What was the relationship between the Chiss and the Dracanfyr? You mentioned an alliance and that our people were close, but I’m curious as to the specifics.” 

Emestre relaxed a little, this she could answer without bursting into tears. “Our people fought in many wars alongside each other. There were several joint squads of troops, some were even trained together. We traded quite frequently. Younglings would have pen pals that would become lifelong friends. There are stories of Chiss and Dracanfyr being romantically involved but the confirmed relationships are very few.” 

“I can really only think of one” Silas said his tone teasing. 

“No there were more.” Emestre told him as if she didn’t register whatever joke Silas had intended to make. 

“Interesting.” Thrawn hummed. “Another question, you mentioned song being your people’s art. I heard a little from Silas while he was working, but I’d very much like to hear others.” 

Emestre nodded. “I’m sure I can find some old holos, my sister use to love making them.” 

“Do you not like to sing Captain?” 

Emestre tensed but kept her composure. “I don’t think you’d enjoy my singing Grand Admiral.” She stood scooping up her pack. “Besides Agent Mar and I have to make a stop before looking in on your rebel cell and I’m sure there’s a mountain of letters that have mysteriously appeared by the Shadow, so I best be going. Behave yourself Silas.” She said patting his shoulder. “Until next time Grand Admiral.” She gave Thrawn a small bow and all but ran to her ship. 

“C’mon Boy Scout,” She said jumping up the ramp. “Time to go say hello to the only Hutt in the galaxy I can more than tolerate.” 

“Then what?” the agent asked trying to push the over lovey nexu off of his lap. 

“Rebel watching.” 

// 

“Lieutenant Brell?” Thrawn’s voice was unmistakable as he entered the mechanics bay. 

“Yes Sir?” Silas popped out from behind the droid he was fixing. 

“I have a question for you.” Thrawn had been playing back Emestre’s reaction to his request to hear more Dracanfyr songs. Her muscles had been far more tense than Thrawn believed Emestre had realized and there had been something in her eyes an emotion that straddled the line between fear and embarrassment. “What did Emestre mean when she said I wouldn’t enjoy her singing?” 

Silas’s nimble hands stilled as he tried to fit some bit of the droid back into its proper place. “It was a cop-out she didn’t want to really say why she can’t sing.” 

“Can’t? or Won’t” 

“Can’t.” Silas insisted. “She lost her song.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” Thrawn admitted. 

“For us Dracanfyrs song is an intrinsic part of life, it’s how we tell hatchings our history, we use it in battle, in mourning, we have a dozen songs for everything.” Silas explained. “But when one of us is wounded… emotionally, to the point where it’s as if we have lost part of our soul we lose the ability to sing.” 

“Am I allowed to ask how she lost it?” Thrawn was expecting Silas to say it wasn’t his to share. But Silas stared at him hard and then shook his head. 

“She’ll kill me for telling you…but you probably should know.” Silas sighed. “She lost it after her second husband died.” 

Thrawn took a moment. “Second husband?” 

“Yep her first was an arranged marriage and he was… well let’s just say for his own sake I hope Emestre’s first husband is dead or she’ll kill him. Her second husband she actually loved, so when he died I think part of her died with him.” 

“I can see why she wouldn’t have wanted to share that.” 

“Yeah though I think it’s funny of all the officers in the Empire that you’re the one she’s working with.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because,” An almost mischievous smile crept over his face. “Her second husband’s name was Teriv’inare’nuruodo.” 

While Thrawn wasn’t sure why he was surprised that Emestre had been married, nothing would have made him guess that Emestre had been married to a Chiss.


	8. Of Hutts and Droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emestre and Brathen make good on her deal with Talon Karrde  
> Thrawn has reason to believe there is something amiss in med bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me had life going on.

Ziraxis the Hutt opened his large beefy arms in a gesture of warm welcome.

“SHADOW.” He boomed. “You’re early!”

“My apologies Your Eminence,” Emestre said with a low bow, that Brathen hastily copied. “If you need us to wait we are completely at your disposal.”

Ziraxis’s eyes flicked from Emestre to Brathen. “Who’s this?”

“This is my new second-in-command Solaren Flare.”

The Hutt narrowed his eyes at Brathen and gave a skeptical hum. He looked back at Emestre. “Well how long do you expect him to last Shadow?”

“Long as he wants,” Emestre said clapping Brathen on the shoulder. “But he’s not why we’re here.”

“Then, my dear friend, why are you here?”

“On behalf of Talon Karrde.”

Ziraxis let out a sigh. “Shadow, if Karrde wants his debts settled he should do it himself.”

“While I would normally completely agree with you, I needed to make a deal with him.”

The Hutt sighed again.

“Come,” he said waving her over. “Tell me about Karrde and I will think about letting you settle his debts.”

Brathen only half listened to Emestre tell the Hutt about Karrde. After all these were things he already knew, before he had been transferred to the Chimaera he had made contacts with bounty hunters, who seemed to be fairly acquainted with the smugglers of the galaxy. He already knew about Karrde’s suave sophistication and his knack for trading in information and meeting the man only reinforced that. Right now Brathen was more concerned with getting out of the Hutt’s starcruiser-turned-palace unscathed. When he tuned back in, Emestre was going thru holos of Karrde’s crew.

“The two in the back are Dankin and Chin they’re the muscle. The kid in the front is Ghent, he’s Karrde’s grade A slicer, and then the blondie is Aves he’s Karrde’s right hand man.”

“What are those?” Ziraxis pointed to by Karrde’s feet where his two pet vornskr Sturm and Drang sat.

“Vornskr, they are hunters native to a little known planet called Myrkr. They’re vicious, have quite the bite, and have poisonous tails.”

“I want one…”

“I can arrange that.” Emestre said with the flicker of a smile.

Ziraxis rolled his large amber eyes. “Of course you can, I should have guessed you would have had a special bargaining chip up your sleeve.”

 Emestre didn’t even try to put on an innocent face. With a self-satisfied smile she asked “So we have a deal?”

“Yes… I’ll let you pay Karrde’s debts.”  The Hutt didn’t seem too put out with the agreement.

“Excellent… besides a vonskr pup how would you like your payment?”

“I need you to kill someone for me.”

“Consider it done.”  Emestre slid her datapad into her pack and folded her arms behind her back. “Who?”

“Goontu” Ziraxis answered, resting his hands on his large stomach. “Another Hutt”

Brathen felt his stomach knot. He wasn’t so sure how they were going to be able to get close to a rival Hutt let alone kill it.

//

Thrawn strode back to his office after a meeting with the higher level officers.

It was the end of his day, in theory; of course should anything come up during the night he would be the first to be woken up. But he didn’t retire to his quarters; he wasn’t even tired, is mind was still running over the meeting.

Something had been off. The head medic, Jeren Heggs, mentioned that the head of Mechanics Commander Zoralt had, even upon initial intake to sick bay, a strange abnormality in his blood that seemed to have started causing seizures. It hadn’t been Heggs himself that made the Grand Admiral suspicious; but instead had been Medic Locryn Vash, who had accompanied Heggs. As soon as the he had explained the so called reason for the Commander’s decline in health the younger medic’s expression immediately changed but only slightly: his brows knitted together more tightly and he’d stopped chewing on the inside of his lip which then twitched into a scowl. Most of the others, had they seen it, would have mistaken it for the Lieutenant’s usual nervous demeanor, but Thrawn saw the flash of confusion and then suspicion spark in his eyes.

Yes, something was definitely off.

/

When the doors to sick bay hissed open Locryn almost didn’t hear it over the GH-7 unit’s squealing.

“ERROR ERROR ERROR”

“Ok I get it ‘error’ just let me have the syringe.” He coaxed only to have the GH-7 droid crush it in its hands, the pinkish liquid spilling on the floor.

“Geeaych-Seven, power down” Locryn ordered with an exasperated sigh. He turned to see who had come in and snapped to a startled attention. “G-Grand Admiral! I-I apologize, we’ve been having-er having issues with th-the med-droids as of late.”

Locryn hoped the Grand Admiral couldn’t see how nervous he was. He had heard a rumor that Thrawn could see into the infrared. He hoped not; his face would look like warning light on a sensor screen right about now.

“Medic Vash,” The Grand Admiral greeted, watching the young man nervously shift from foot to foot. “You need not be so nervous, I’m not here for an impromptu inspection. I merely have questions.”

Locryn was wringing his hands as if he were trying to pop them clean off his wrists. “O-of course Sir, what-what about?”

“Your opinions on the meeting earlier.”

He shrugged. “I hope I-I wasn’t in-in the way. Lead Medic Heggs brought me along because I get- I get obsessive about making sure files are in-in the right place… m-most of the time I can even say wh-what the file says.”

“Is Heggs here?” Thrawn asked.

“No Sir.”

“Good, then what about his report on Commander Zoralt made you suspicious?”

Thrawn’s tone was so calm, almost nonchalant. But Locryn felt the blood drain from his face and knew his nervous fidgeting only got worse. It was very possible the Grand Admiral would see his suspicion of Heggs as insubordination, but he couldn’t lie.

“This m-may sound….ah-er… Imaginative…. But I-I have some p-proof to-to back it up.” Locryn started slowly. “But I think not o-only did Heggs poison Commander Zoralt but is also tampering with the droids. I was the-the one who did Commander Zoralt’s i-intake. He came in with a concussion, a s-s-sever contusion on his ribs and some lacerations. His blood work was clean.”

“Your proof?” Thrawn prompted.

When Locryn noticed Thrawn was actually listening to him, and with actual interest, he calmed down a little.

“M-my datapad. I had the results on my datapad. Made a copy and then tr-transferred it to-to the main computer.” He practically ran to the med bay’s computer and pulled up the file.

“That is the readings he showed at the meeting.”

Locryn nodded, pulled out his datapad pulling up the same file only this time it showed no abnormalities. “A-and to prove I didn’t just make this one up on my datapad y-you can tell when they’ve been altered.”

With a few practiced taps. Locryn pulled up an edit log. The one on his datapad had no edits whereas the one on the med bay computer had one including a date, time, and even who was logged into the computer when it was edited.

“I can pull up the punch in and out log to p-prove Heggs was a-alone in here when the edit happened.”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A chart popped up. Sure enough the only one who was signed in was Heggs.

“Alright and for the droids.” Locryn hummed pulling up another chart, this one for times what droids were sent to mechanics for repairs.

“They only seem to need to go to mechanics after Heggs is alone with them.” Thrawn noticed.

“Exactly, and the droids are usually broken in ways someone with some mechanical know had to have done it… and fix for that matter.” He walked over to the med bay com. “Med bay to mechanics.”

_As he becomes more confidant his movements grows surer and less erratic, his voice is steadier and he has stopped stuttering and tripping over his words. Interesting._

“Mechanics…. Let me guess Med bay another droid.”

“Affirmative… can you send Silas up?”

“You got it Med bay.”

The com clicked off.

“You said the droids are broken in ways only someone with some mechanical knowledge could achieve.” Thrawn prompted. “Heggs is a medic.”

“But, his brother is the head mechanic on the Executrix.”

//

Emestre and Brathen were lead in to Goontu the Hutt’s private throne room.

_Only eight guards this’ll be too easy._ Emestre thought to herself.            

“I’m told you are here to offer your services.” He greeted coolly. “What recognition do you have to sway me into hiring you?”

Emestre pulled her sleeve up to show the tattoo on the inside of her forearm; the phases of the moon laid out in a circle with the new moon at her wrist.

“The mark of Captain Luna Shadow.” Goontu hummed in appreciation. “They say hiring her is as close to a 100% guarantee that the work will be done. I assume you two are her lackeys?”

“Uh No?” Brathen said barely containing his laughter. “This _is_ Luna Shadow.”

The Hutt looked Emestre up and down and started to laugh. “You’re a funny man; there is no way _that_ is Luna Shadow.”

“I am Luna Shadow.” Emestre hissed folding her arms “And you better chose your next words carefully.”

“How dare you come into my domain and lie through your teeth to get work. Luna Shadow is supposed to be a fierce fighter not some pale thing like you.” As he continued he grew angrier. “You don’t look like you best an ewok with a head cold you pathetic slip of a being!”

“Nothing gets me more infuriated than calling me pathetic,” Emestre said cold as ice and smiling to show off her noticeably sharper teeth. “But getting me angry is the best way to see one of my little tricks.”

When she unfolded her arms her nails had lengthened to the points of her draconic claws. Brathen took that as his que; pulled his blasters managing to shoot a guard in the face before anyone moved and then rolled for cover behind one of the pillars.

When he peaked out to find his next target he noticed Emestre had morphed half into her dragon form; she was still her normal size but her silvery scales coated her body.

She leapt at one of the guards hands going for his throat, toppling him backwards, and as they hit the ground she jammed her knee to his sternum with enough force to cave his ribcage in. As another came up to stab her in the back Brathen caught him in the back of the skull with a blaster bolt sending him to the ground.

“Nice shot Boy Scout!” She trilled.

In three minutes the guards had all been shot to death or had very important organs impaled Emestre’s talons or their own bones.

She growled low and menacingly as she rounded on the Hutt. “I would say ‘next time watch who you call pathetic’ but I’m not giving you a chance to learn from your mistake.”  She ran at the Hutt but at the last second Goontu flailed his tail, hitting Emestre, and throwing her against the wall. She hit the corner with a yelp.  She sat there, clutching her shoulder.

Goontu laughed smugly. But stopped suddenly when a human fist connected with his nose.

“That,” Brathen growled. “Is for hurting Cap. But this next one is business. Ziraxis says hi.”

Not waiting for the Hutt to fully slump over from the blaster bolt between the eyes, Brathen ran to Emestre.

“C’mon Cap let’s get you back to the ship.”

“First plant the explosives Ziraxis doesn’t want anyone left.” She ordered struggling to her feet.

With a little hesitation, Brathen did as he was told, grabbing the explosives from his pack and placing them at strategic points in the room, and one in the dead Hutt’s mouth for the fun of it.

Back on the ship Brathen got them off planet at Emestre staggered into the bathroom to tend to her shoulder.

“Ahh Kriff!” he heard her shout.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as she and her newly bacta and bandaged shoulder joined him in the cockpit.

“I lost a few scales.” She sighed.                                                            

“Uh… is that going to blow your cover Cap?” Brathen asked shocked at how calm she seemed about it.

“No they’ll disintegrate within the week and those who might find them won’t know what they are.” She settled into her chair. “But top tier work Brathen. But let’s go watch some rebels.”

//

Sifting through the rubble of what use to be Goontu the Hutt’s palace, a crewmember of an up-and-coming smuggler group saw something shiny in the rubble.

“Found sumthin Boss.”

‘Boss’ a blonde woman with a face that could have been plastered over Coruscant billboards. Her name was Talia Rodgers.

She took the silvery scale to a tall man, looking to be in his late forties, standing a ways away from the excavation sight.

“They found this.” She said handing it over. “Is it hers?”

He turned it over in his hand, running a thumb down the ridge in the middle of the scale. “Oh it’s hers alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Talia, trust me I’d know her scales anywhere.”

“Well we could go after her then!”

“Patience, patience,” he soothed. “She has no idea we have our eye on her. Besides, she has no idea I’m still alive and I want to surprise her at the perfect moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Ziraxis is my roommates character. He will def be a recurring character.  
> Who's the mysterious man at the end you ask? Not a friend..... but that's for later.
> 
> Again thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my little trash fic


End file.
